


Past Curfew

by my_medicinex



Series: Detroit: Become Gavin [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Gavin done messed up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Power Dynamics, Slice of Life, Smaccdaddy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_medicinex/pseuds/my_medicinex
Summary: "Don't drink and drive kids - walk slowly home, instead. Make your android wait until he gets cranky and spanks you." - Gavin Reed





	Past Curfew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChernaKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernaKat/gifts).



> _Control me, console me - 'cause that's just how it should be done._
> 
> \- Narc, Interpol

Gavin rolled the whiskey around in his mouth, trying to ignore the vibrating in his pocket. He set the glass back down on the bar and gave a nod to the bartender, prompting the older man to refresh his glass.   
  
_One more glass couldn't hurt_ . Besides, tonight he was trying his luck. Tonight he was pushing boundaries and seeing how much it took Nine to snap.   
  
More vibrating. Gavin smirked to himself and pulled his phone out. Three Messages.   
  
**Where are you? It's past your bedtime.** **  
** **  
** **You're being a very, very bad boy.** **  
** **  
** **Get home. Now.** **  
**  
He couldn't help but smirk again, imagining that last command coming out as a growl, behind a pair of cold, demanding eyes.   
  
**_Now._ ** ****__  
  
He finished his whiskey, the tightness pulling deep in his belly. A wave of need mingled with anticipation, and if he wasn't lying to himself, a sprinkling of fear. He knew the messages would show as having been read. He knew Nine would know exactly how long it  _should_ take on the quickest route back to the apartment they had been sharing the past few months.   
  
But, tonight was for pushing boundaries.   
  
Gavin put a twenty on the bar and walked outside, a cold mist settling on his skin from the dewy night air. It felt good. He hadn't realized how warm he had gotten inside the bar - from the booze or the anticipation, he couldn't be sure. He ran his fingers through his hair and started walking towards home.    
  
Slowly.   
  
He undoes the top two buttons of his shirt along the way, suddenly very aware of how constraining his clothes feel.   
  
After taking an extra ten minutes more than he should have, he finally reaches his door, taking a shallow breath before turning the handle. Stepping inside, he notices no lights except for the slow turning of a red LED in the corner of the living room, the hulking outline of Nine just barely illuminated by the lights outside the window. "You're late. Very late," the android growls, LED still flashing red.    
  
"I decided to have another drink," Gavin responds, almost challenging him. "It was delicious."   
  
He can hear the sound of wood groaning under pressure. Nine squeezes the armrests of the chair he is sitting in, "Strip" he demands.   
  
Gavin ignores the order, only removing his coat, which he folds over his arm as he walks toward the bedroom. The smug grin that crept on his face suddenly vanishes as the android swiftly cuts him off, looming over him. Gavin feels his breath stop for a moment.   
  
Nine puts one hand around Gavin's neck, thumb forcing his chin upward. All he sees is red. "Strip," Nine repeats. "NOW."   
  
Gavin swallows, throat straining against the hand entwining it. He lets his coat slide to the floor and undoes the rest of his shirt, pulling it out of where it was tucked into his jeans. The shirt joins the coat on the floor. His fingers are shaking by the time he undoes his pants and lets them roll to his ankles. "All of it," Nine says, impatiently squeezing his throat just a little bit more. Gavin's cock is straining against the dark cotton of his briefs. Already so hard and aching, from a few commands. He drops his underwear.   
  
Nine's hand releases its hold and he strokes the side of Gavin’s face, "There..." he whispers, sliding the tip of his thumb into his human's mouth, just far enough to tease the tip of his tongue. He takes his other hand and presses it against Gavin's heart, "Pounding... are you scared Detective?" Gavin feels both of the cool hands leave his body as Nine takes a few steps backwards. Gavin isn't sure what to do, as he stands in the middle of the room. Naked, vulnerable. "Get down on your knees," comes the answer.    
  
Gavin steps out of the pile of clothes at his feet and kneels.   
  
"Good boy," replies Nine as he kneels on the floor to Gavin's side, only he is positioned so that one of his knees has found its way in front of the shuddering mess that the man was slowly becoming. "Bend," Nine murmurs.   
  
Gavin is now on his hands and knees, when he feels the slow and steady pressure of a large hand kneading his left ass cheek. Slow circles, bringing a pool of blood to the surface of the skin. Gavin can feel his exposed cock twitch as a bead of precum slides down the shaft. Nine was taking his time, which he had not expected. He expected to be slammed against a door - a wall - anything and pounded into oblivion.    
  
So much for thinking he was in control of the situation. As usual Nine was ten steps ahead and knew how to do exactly the opposite of what he had expected.   
  
Gavin's thoughts are interrupted with a loud crack and the pleasurable sting of Nine's hand crashing against his ass. He can't contain the moan that escapes his mouth as his entire body lurches forward from the force. His arms have dropped below him, and he barely scrambles back to his hands when the second wave of pain and pleasure takes him over again with another loud smack,  _"Why didn't you listen to me, Gavin?"_ Nine demands, between his teeth, now unleashing a flurry of blows on Gavin's throbbing ass, sore and tender flesh stinging below his hand,  _"I. Don't. Like. When. You. Don't. Listen."_ Emphasizing each word with an aggressive smack, the android's LED is spinning much faster than usual. Gavin can't see it, as he pants with each blow, but he can see how rapidly the red light flashes around them. He has never made Nine so mad. The apprehension he feels from not knowing what will happen next is intoxicating.    
  
Suddenly, Gavin finds himself on his back, cock twitching and throbbing, begging to be touched. But, he can't. The android's weight is now over him, his voice hissing in Gavin's ear, "Spread your legs." He sucks and nibbles on Gavin's neck, as the man maneuvers his legs wider so that his calves are resting on Nine's lower back.    
  
The android grabs a fistful of Gavin's hair in one hand, as he undoes his own pants with the other. He frees his own cock and taps it against Gavin's, sending a spasm through the man. Another moan escapes, as his back arches and his hips thrust up towards Nine.   
  
The android puts his free thumb into Gavin's mouth, "Suck. Get it nice and sloppy."   
  
He does, running his tongue around the tip and he almost whimpers when all too soon Nine pulls it back out. Nine brings it down to his detective's tight opening and rubs around the entrance. He eases in one finger, then two. Gavin tightens around the feeling of fullness and he moans, a shudder moving his body, as the android slowly pushes and pulls his fingers inside of him. Nine releases his grip from Gavin’s hair and moves that hand to the man's shaft. He grips the base and squeezes, "What will you let me do to you? What do I deserve for how naughty you were?"   
  
Gavin can hardly keep his eyes open, body overwhelmed with desire, "Whatever you want," he pants. Nine releases his hand from the base and brings it up to Gavin's mouth, shoving three fingers deeply in until the man gags around them, leaving them slippery and dripping with saliva, "That's right. And, why is that right, Gavin?"   
  
"Because - ", Gavin whimpers, focused on the increasing pressure from the two fingers that are pushing into his ass, "Because... AHhhHhh..." he moans as Nine slides in another finger and calmly asks, "Because why?"   
  
Gavin stutters, "B-Because... Because I'm yours."   
  
"That's right," he replies, now stroking his own throbbing erection with the sloppy fingers he had just shoved down his partner's throat. Gavin feels a shudder run down Nine's back. He felt his need and moved his hips towards him. Hot with desire.   
  
Nine slides his fingers out of Gavin and slowly slides his hand up and down the man's swollen, throbbing shaft. Gavin lets out a pathetic whimper.   
  
Nine pants, "Who do you belong to, Gavin?"   
  
"You."   
  
"Who owns you?"   
  
"You do," Gavin thrusts his hips, trying to find his release as his partner keeps stroking.   
  
His android has reached his limit and can't drag it out any longer, when he removes his hand from his partner's erection and thrusts his cock into him, "AHHHHHH.... yes, oh.... please, please...." the man is begging. Delirious from the fullness inside him.   
  
"You're mine," Nine thrusts deeply and roughly into him, "You listen to me." He thrusts again, pulling Gavin up onto his lap, "Ride it."   
  
Gavin grabs his hands around Nine's neck and he balances his feet beside them, as he lifts his body up and down, riding the thick, perfect cock below him. He doesn't know how much more he can keep going, when he feels Nine's strong hands cupping both of his ass cheeks, simultaneously spreading them and lifting him faster up and down the shaft. The tip of Gavin's own cock is rubbing against the smooth fabric of Nine's shirt, leaving a trail of fluid as he feels the tightness pulling inside him, so close...   
  
Suddenly, his shoulder is searing as the android bites down, muffling a growl as he feels fluid rushing inside him with Nine's release. Gavin throws his back as the pressure finally releases from his own cock and semen covers the firm chest of his android.   
  
They both stay entwined for a moment, Gavin catching his breath.   
  
Finally, Nine eases out of Gavin, cock slick as he stands up, leaving it in front of Gavin's face, "Clean your mess."    
  
Gavin brings himself to his knees, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, and he takes Nine's cock as far into his throat as he can, sliding his tongue all around, until the android pulls out, and yanks Gavin's head back by a fistful of hair, "What do you do next time I text you to come home?"   
  
Gavin looks up into Nine's steely eyes, noticing the red hue that had been surrounding them was now a soft yellow. But, not yet the calm, content blue...   
  
Gavin smirks, "I buy another drink."   
  
It was going to be a long night.


End file.
